


Margot and Alana Have A Talk

by GentlyMorbid



Series: The Slightly Less Average Lives of Alana and Margot Verger-Bloom [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, That's what I'm known for after all, fluff maybe, kind of cute, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyMorbid/pseuds/GentlyMorbid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana finally manages to coax Margot into talking about her unhealthy habit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margot and Alana Have A Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while, but don't blame me! Blame my Beta!!! DUN DUN DUNNNNN! *looks at Lieve* No, it's alright. She was busy with "college". Sure. That's what they all say! Anyway, enjoy. Or rather, I will enjoy. Your tears.

With the middle of July came the searing heat of summer.

Alana and Margot were enjoying their renewed time together, especially after the events of Alana’s accident. Alana had just been released from hospital a week prior, after having spent nearly four days under observation.

They had set up regular hospital/doctor appointments to monitor her health, but apart from that, Alana was physically almost fine. Alana’s emotional and mental state, however, were a different story entirely.

Alana had yet to talk to Margot about her self-harm, and Margot didn’t seem at all keen to divulge any information, despite the fact that Alana had walked in on her, which had led to the car crash. Alana was saddened, rather than frustrated, however.

Their relationship wasn’t going to repair itself, so Alana had to take matters into her own hands, especially if Margot was going to be uncooperative. She cornered Margot one day, but spoke calmly and softly, so as not to frighten her off: “Margot, we really need to talk. You keep avoiding the topic, but I know that you hurt yourself because I saw you doing it. Please, sit down with me and let’s talk about it.” Margot lowered her eyes, ashamed at herself.

Alana saw this, “Margot, there’s no reason to be ashamed. I just want you to be safe. Or as safe as you can be, doing what you do. Please, sit with me.” The two women sat down, one slumped, as if trying to shrink into herself, while the other sat up straight and attentive.

Alana grasped Margot’s hand softly and reassuringly, “You don’t have to talk now. I’m ready when you are.” Thus, Alana found herself waiting around five minutes, before Margot asked, “Shouldn’t you already have the answers to your questions? You’re the psychiatrist, after all.”

Alana pursed her lips slightly, “Margot…”

Margot averted Alana’s slightly intense gaze, “I really don’t want to have to talk about this. Sometimes, I’d rather you weren’t a psychiatrist so I don’t feel like you’re analysing me.” Alana’s look softened, “Is that how you feel? Do you feel like I’m threatening you somehow?”

Margot replied quickly, “No! It’s just that, well, it’s not something I’ve ever really spoken about, much less to anyone who would care. I wouldn’t know where to begin or what to say to you… I’d just rather you stay out of it. I’ve been dealing with it long before you came into my life. It’s not something you should worry about.”

Alana spoke softly, “You _do_ feel threatened... I know this is probably the scariest thing in the world for you right now, but I need you to communicate with me, Margot! I want to help you because I love you. I don’t want you to have to suffer, emotionally or physically. Just let me in. Tell me what to do so I can fix this!”

Alana’s voice broke and she started crying softly, but unashamedly, allowing Margot to see tears running down her face slowly, as if to say “ _I trust you with my vulnerability, so trust me with yours”._

Margot began to speak, haltingly, as if she had never spoken before, “It’s true, I do hurt myself. The day you found me, that wasn’t an isolated incident. I’ve been doing it for years, since Mason and now after him.” Alana nodded encouragingly, knowing this much, urging her silently to continue.

Margot resumed, “It always helped, and still does, especially when I’m really stressed or angry. For all those times that I couldn’t lash out at Mason, I hurt myself instead. Usually in places that they wouldn’t see, although I knew he and papa wouldn’t care if they did.”

Alana hugged Margot close and rubbed her back as her fiancé kept telling her story, “I’ve been stressed a lot lately, too. I didn’t think that you’d care or that you’d understand, so I kept it all in and hurt myself at every opportunity. I’m sorry that you had to find out.”

Alana looked into Margot’s eyes and grasped her chin gently, “You couldn’t have hidden it from me forever. Chances are, I would have found out sooner if I wasn’t so clueless. At least it’s out in the open now. You don’t need to be afraid anymore.”

Margot wiped her own suspiciously wet eyes before telling Alana, “I don’t know if I can stop, Alana. I can try if you want me to, but I just don’t know.” Alana replied, “Margot, I know it helps you to hurt yourself, but it is quite dangerous and I don’t want to lose you to it. Do you understand? I know it’ll take a long time, but I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Margot smiled at Alana and nodded, “Thank you, princess. It’s still hard to believe that you care about me that much, though. You’re insanely dedicated. I love you.” Alana smiled, “Insanely dedicated or just insanely in love with you?” Margot’s smile grew wider, “Oh, I’d say a bit of both…” Both women hugged each other, grateful for the other’s presence and love.

They knew they would get through this. They could, and would, get through anything, just as long as they had each other with them.


End file.
